First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes
by Silver Wizardess
Summary: Shall we date? Blood in Roses feat. Rupert - Finally she and Rupert are going on a trip together. However, they discover something unexpected on the way. Oneshot. Happy (late) Mother's day!


**AN:** I have taken the liberty of basing this story in Romania. Reason being is that it's a hot spot for vampire lore origins. I've also set the timing close to the end of the 1800s. To me, that's the era the clothing style seems to be modeled after. Also, if you take into account that a plague is mentioned in Jack's story, and the Black Death happened around the 1300s, and add 500 years (the time required to wait for Tatiana's descendant according to Harold's will), you get 1800. Don't you love history and math?

Wait, then Jack wouldn't be alive because werewolves don't live as long... Damn history! x.x

Btw, Happy Mother's Day!

 **Blood in Roses+**

 **First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then Comes...**

 **Feat. Rupert**

Several years pass, but to Sabrina, it felt like only a few months. She and Rupert had been living happily at the hotel, Libra Sincera. Rupert was always kept busy, having inherited the duties of owning the hotel. However, he always retired to his room at the end of the day. Sabrina was always there waiting for him.

Deciding it was time for a vacation, Rupert planned a trip to see Italy with Sabrina. Sabrina was excited. She had never traveled with him before. This was going to be just the two of them. A rather late but well-deserved honeymoon of sorts. They said their goodbyes to Alfred and Raymond. Even Jack and Daniel bid them a safe trip.

"Here!" Jack said, forcing a basket into Sabrina's arms. He smiled brightly, showing his pointed teeth. "I packed you guys some lunch for the road !

"Oh, you didn't have to go and do that," Sabrina said, but accepted the basket and gave Jack a hug. "Thank you, Jack!"

"Hehehe!" He hugged her tightly back.

Alfred and Daniel rolled their eyes. Rupert stiffened, not at all comfortable with the werewolf touching his wife. Jack soon let go and Sabrina came back over to Rupert's side.

"Goodbye, everyone!" She waved with a smile. Rupert helped her into their carriage and turned back to the others. He was a bit surprised to see that Alfred had come nearer. He held out his hand. Rupert took it and the brothers shook hands.

"Farewell, brother," Alfred said. "I swear, everything will be the same as you left it when you return."

"I would trust no one else," Rupert replied. "Well, besides Raymond."

"Naturally," Raymond said, able to hear them from where he stood. "Now get going or you won't make it to your first stop before sunrise."

Rupert let go of Alfred's hand and boarded the carriage. He sat next to Sabrina on the bench and signaled the driver to go. When the carriage began moving, Sabrina leaned forward and waved out the window once more. Those that saw her through the window waved back until they were out of sight. She sat back on the bench with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss them," she said. "But it will be nice to be away from them all the same for a little while."

"Indeed," Rupert replied. He then put an arm around her waist and held her close. "We've needed some time alone."

"Yes, we have." She giggled as he leaned closer and showered her with gentle kisses.

They were on the road for several days traveling to the Mediterranean coast. They saw many new things on the way, riding through towns and cities and farmlands and fields. After finally arriving in Albania, they chartered a ship to Italy.

Rupert explored every inch of the ship. The crew was impressed by his knowledge of boats though he claimed never to have been aboard one. Many of his books had featured ships and nautical themes. Sabrina was only fascinated with the view of the ocean, the way the moon danced on the surface of the water, the stars glittering as far as the eye could see, and the sound of the surf swaying against the hull.

They set sail the next evening. After a while of being out on the open ocean, Sabrina began to feel strange. She gripped the railing so tightly that her knuckles turned white and she clenched her teeth as if to bite back against something. Rupert noticed her discomfort.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked.

She shook her head to indicate 'no', not wanting to speak. She grew pale and covered her mouth with one hand as her stomach made a horrible gurgling noise. Even more concerned, he put a hand to her forehead.

"Do you feel ill?" he asked. She didn't feel feverish... She tried to swallow.

"I-" She regretted opening her mouth. She bent over the rail and vomited.

"Sabrina!" Rupert held her hair back as she heaved. When he was sure she was finished, he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her mouth.

"I think I'm seasick," she muttered, clutching the handkerchief over her mouth.

One of the crew members had witnessed the scene and came over to them.

"Best bring th' lady down b'low," he advised. "I'll fetch'er some bread 'n water 'n some ginger to calm th' gut."

"Thank you, good sir." Rupert nodded and carefully helped Sabrina to their room below deck. It was rather small but comfortable with the amenities of home. He tucked her into bed and comfortingly brushed her cheek with a finger.

"Strange how I'm not sick as well..." he noted.

"S-seasickness... doesn't affect e-everyone..." Sabrina murmured.

"Shh," he hushed her. "Save your strength."

The crew member came in with a plate of dry bread, a glass and pitcher of water, and a bucket.

"I put th' ginger in th' water," he said and handed the plate to Rupert. He placed the bucket on the floor next to the bed. "Jus'n case."

"Thank you again. I'll be sure and repay your kindness," Rupert said.

"Nah, no need. Jus' doin' me job," the crew member said with a smile and left the couple alone.

The ginger helped a bit, but not much. Unfortunately, Sabrina was sick for the entire voyage.

At last, they landed on the shores of Italy. Almost the entire city was built out of stone and bleached pearl white by the sun. Even in the moonlight, they could see the beauty. They left the ship, thanking the crew profusely for their helpfulness.

Rupert decided it would be best for them to stay at an inn by the docks until Sabrina fully recovered. The inn wasn't the fanciest, but it suited their needs for the time being.

"Perhaps on the way back, we should take the long way home and avoid the ocean," he was saying as he prepared a pot of herbal tea. "It would take another week or so, but I'll write to Raymond and Alfred explaining what happened."

"I feel like I've ruined this trip for us," she said with a depressing sigh. She was laying in bed and had an arm draped over her forehead. "I'm sorry, Rupert."

"Don't be sorry," he replied and brought her a steaming cup. She sat up cautiously, not wanting to make herself dizzy, and accepted it. "You've never been to sea before. We had no idea this would happen. And it's an easy fix."

"If you say so..." She took a sip of tea and smiled as the warmth spread through her body. She still felt sick but wanted to try and suppress it for Rupert's sake. They had been planning this trip for so long, she didn't want to force them to return home now.

They went to bed at dawn, but Sabrina awoke during the day as sick as she had been on the ship. Even more concerned for his wife, Rupert summoned for a doctor. When the doctor arrived, he asked him to wait in the hall.

It was during the middle of the day, so Rupert was wary of windows that let in the sun. The unfamiliar brightness in the halls hurt his eyes, but he would wait. Sabrina's health was more important to him than his own pain.

-x-

( **AN:** Please try to excuse my terrible rendition of an Italian accent.)

When the doctor arrived, he asked Rupert to wait in the hall. Sabrina felt a little uneasy without him there but knew it was normal for men to leave the room for this sort of thing.

 _Still, he's my husband. It's not like there isn't anything that he hasn't seen..._ The thought made her smile and blush lightly.

She regained herself when the doctor came over and introduced himself. He had the thick accent of his culture and soft eyes and wore a nice, but simple suit. The air about him was comforting in and of itself.

"Let us alighten upa the room, yes?" he said and began heading towards the heavy drapes hiding the balcony.

"No!" Sabrina reacted so suddenly that she surprised herself. She had sat straight up and stretched out a hand to try and halt him despite her pain. He looked at her curiously. She averted her eyes, embarrassed and also queezy. "I-I mean, please no. I, uh... break out in a terrible rash if the sun touches me." She smiled awkwardly, hoping he would buy her answer.

He still looked puzzled but made no argument. He shrugged and returned to the bedside. After lighting a few more candles, he took out a notebook and began asking her basic questions. He went down the list until he came to the end.

"Thisa one justa for the ladies," he said with a wink, trying to diffuse the awkwardness. "When waza the last time you had a regular bleedings?"

She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing at the more personal question. Then she thought about it and the color disappeared from her cheeks altogether. She realized... she was late.

"Oh my..." With the excitement of the trip, she hadn't even realized that she had missed her period. Remembering that she wasn't alone in the room, she shook her head to clear it and looked back at the doctor. "I've... missed one."

"Hmm..." He jotted something down in his notebook and went over to his bag. He took out a pair of rubber gloves. "Ifa you don'ta mind, I would like a morea thorough examination."

"...alright." She hoped that his hands were warm.

-x-

Thirty minutes passed and Rupert was growing more and more anxious and uncomfortable. It seemed that the longer he was out here, the brighter it became. He leaned against the wall near their door with his eyes closed, waiting patiently. He would endure the daylight if it meant that Sabrina would recover.

He looked up when he heard the door open. The doctor came out and he rushed toward him.

"How is she? Will she be alright? Is it very serious?" he asked. The doctor was smiling so she must be okay.

"She isa perfectly fine. Justa makea sure that she getsa plenty of a rest anda fluids," he answered and left down the hallway.

Still confused, Rupert went into their room and shut the door. The cool darkness enveloped him and he felt instant relief. He turned to face Sabrina.

"The doctor said that you're fine and just need rest and plenty to drink but I feel that wasn't all," he said and came to her side. He noticed that her face was rather flushed and she wasn't meeting his gaze. "What wasn't he telling me?"

"Well, he... um..." She wasn't sure how to say it. She wrung her hands nervously. "I'm... we're, uh..."

Rupert waited for her to get her words straight. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"R-Rupert..."

"Yes, Sabrina?"

She bit her lip.

"...the doctor is p-pretty sure that I'm... I-I'm with child..."

Rupert blinked, taken aback. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say that she was with child? If it was possible, her face turned a deeper shade of red. Several moments of silence passed between them until she spoke again.

"Please say something. I want to know what you think," she said, tears glazing her eyes. He frowned and sat beside her on the bed, taking her hand and holding it to his lips.

"Don't cry, my love," he said and kissed her fingers. "I apologize, this is just... a surprise. I didn't expect this would happen for another few years or so..." He looked into her face, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He reached out his other hand and gently tilted her head up by her chin. She finally looked up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her eyes, wiping away her tears with his lips. She managed a smile and he returned the gesture.

"Everything is alright," he said, for her sake as well as his own. "This is wonderful news."

-x-

Rupert did send a letter letting Raymond and Alfred know that they would be taking the long way home due to "complications" during the voyage but mentioned nothing of Sabrina's newfound condition. They decided to surprise them when they came home. They imagined the looks that would be on their faces when they told them.

They enjoyed the rest of their trip. They did everything after dark, but most places were still open for several hours after sunset. They saw the sights and people and art and culture and sampled the finest cuisine that there was to offer.

They purchased souvenirs for everyone. For Alfred, a pocket knife with garnet incorporated into the handle. Rupert thought that he would appreciate a new toy. For Raymond, a gold wristwatch. Sabrina thought that he would like the change from a pocket watch. For Jack, a recipe book. He already knew hundreds of recipes but they figured that there were a few in there that he didn't know. For Daniel, a big box of assorted Italian candies. There was no question that he would like it.

Rupert also purchased any books he could find on pregnancy and childrearing. Sabrina had no idea that there were so many books on the matter. She was happy that he wanted to learn more about these things. She had no doubt that he would be a good father.

-x-

The trip home was much longer but they were able to take a train for a large portion of the journey before they had to continue by carriage. Rupert had plenty of time to read the books he had bought... and to think. While Sabrina dozed, his mind wandered away from the book he was reading. He stared at her and his gaze fell to her stomach.

 _I am going to be a father_...

He still wasn't sure what to think of it all. None of it seemed very real to him yet. Honestly, he didn't think he could really explain how he felt. It was a depth of emotion that really just grabbed on and shook him around like nothing he had ever felt. It made him feel very small and helpless.

He was gripped with stomach eating, mind-shattering fear that he was going to mess this up. That he would be a terrible father, and the child would end up running away and he would never see them again. That Sabrina would leave him because they couldn't handle the stress of being responsible for the care of a small person.

He shut his eyes, the emotions becoming overwhelming. His mind was overrun with questions.

 _What will it be like? Will it be a son or daughter? Will they go traveling with me? Will I teach them how to do things well? Will they look up to me? Will I be a better father than mine was...?_

He had so many hopes and dreams and it was barely just beginning. He wanted so badly to be a good father. He didn't want to disappoint Sabrina. He wanted to raise a child who was engaged with the world, who cared about others, who dreamed and believed that they could accomplish anything. He wanted them to have friends and never face a day of hardship.

But he knew they inevitably would. He knew that they would get hurt, bruised, damaged. They would have heartbreaks. They would make mistakes... and they may not want to tell him about it. He could only hope that they would feel like they could come to him. That they knew... he loved them.

-x-

When the carriage finally pulled up to the castle, Rupert and Sabrina saw that Daniel was sitting on the steps. He jumped to his feet when he saw them and ran into the castle. He returned with Alfred, Raymond, Jack, and some puppet servants to unload the carriage.

Rupert got out first to assist Sabrina. She took his hand and stepped onto the ground. Jack rushed over while the others came nearer more slowly.

"Sabrina !" Jack exclaimed and caught her up in a hug and spun around with her in his arms. "Goodness, yer not as light as I remember. Didgya eat too much on the trip? Was foreign food better than mine? Please tell me it wasn't! Ya still like my cookin', right?!"

She laughed as he gushed.

"Of course not, Jack. I rather missed your cooking," she said. "Please put me down or else Rupert will come after you." Not wanting to incur the vampier's wrath, he set her down and smiled innocently. She shook her head and smoothed her slightly rumpled dress.

"How was the trip?" Alfred asked, shaking his brother's hand. "You wrote that there were "complications" on the ship to Italy. Was everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine now," Rupert replied with a nod and looked to Sabrina. "Shall I tell them now or should I leave that honor to you, my dear?"

"Tell us what?" Alfred asked. He couldn't help but feel ominous implications.

"Alright, I'll tell them," Sabrina said and smiled. "But first, let's go inside. I've missed home more than I expected. And we brought you all presents."

Jack's eyes lit up.

"Presents?! For me? Aw, ya shouldn't have !"

"My sentiments exactly..." Rupert muttered. Alfred heard him and smiled smugly in agreement. Sabrina was too kind.

Rupert took the suitcase containing the gifts they had purchased and they went inside, leaving the puppet servants to take care of the rest. They went to Raymond's office so that they could have some privacy. Rupert set down the suitcase and opened it up. He handed the items to Sabrina who handed them to their respected recipients.

As expected, they all loved their gifts. Alfred admired the craftsmanship of the knife. Raymond agreed that a wristwatch would be more convenient to use. There indeed were several recipes in the book that Jack didn't know. Daniel began devouring the candy on the spot.

"Thank you for the gift," Alfred said, looking over the pocket knife once more before turning his attention back to his brother. "But the question remains, what else do you and Sabrina have to tell us?"

Sabrina made no move to say anything, so Rupert tried to open it up for her.

"On the ship, Sabrina got very seasick. However, when we disembarked and were able to see a doctor, he told us that she wasn't just seasick..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Well..." Her cheeks flushed lightly. She couldn't bring herself to say it allowed to others quite yet. Instead, she smoothed her hands over her stomach and held the skirt of her dress against her body, revealing that her belly was slightly rounded.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't mean...?" Alfred couldn't find the words to finish.

Rupert nodded matter-of-factly.

"A baby ! Yer havin' a baby!" Jack cheered, only to be hushed by Rupert and Sabrina.

"We want to make a formal announcement, Jack," Rupert said and gave him a hard stare. Jack shrank back at his look. "You need to keep this quiet until then."

"Okay, no problem," he said and put a hand over his mouth to reaffirm such.

-x-

Sabrina and Rupert soon officially announced that there was a new heir or heiress to Libra Sincera on the way. Friends and regular guests alike were all happy for the hotel owner and his glowing wife. The months flew by and she soon began to show more prominently.

-x-

One day, Sabrina was awoken by a strange sensation. She sat up and looked down at her rounded belly. She smoothed a hand over her stomach curiously. Was that a dream or did she feel her child...?

She gasped slightly, feeling it again. It was a very light fluttering feeling. Perhaps the child was wiggling its growing arms and legs. She barely felt the movement against her palm but knew it was there. She had to tell Rupert.

"Rupert, wake up. Hurry!" she whispered in his ear and shook his shoulder. She wasn't sure how long this would last.

He groaned in his sleep but awoke when she continued to plead for him. He sat up beside her, rubbing his eyes.

"Sabrina...are you ill again?" he asked, still groggy.

"No, but look here," she replied and took his hand and placed it on her belly. "See?"

Confused, Rupert wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him. Then he felt it. His eyes widened in surprise. What an odd sensation. He could feel the child moving about as if it were dancing inside her.

"Oh my..."

Sabrina was beaming.

"Isn't it amazing?" she asked.

"Yes..." Mezmorized, Rupert leaned down beside her and pressed the side of his face against her belly. He felt the movement against his cheek. "...amazing."

After a while, the child settled down and didn't move again. Rupert sat back up and looked into Sabrina's face. He had a strange look to him that she couldn't identify. She smiled, trying to reassure him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Rupert?" she questioned.

"I love you," he whispered and continued to kiss her.

They didn't get much sleep after that.

-x-

All the other experienced women were eager to offer advice and articles of child necessities that they no longer required. Sabrina accepted all with gratefulness. Bridget even threw a surprise baby shower.

Not wanting to be outdone, Rupert had his own gift in mind.

Sabrina was enjoying a private brunch alone in the Rose Garden. The servants wouldn't allow her to enter her room while they cleaned today. She found this peculiar but paid the matter no deep thought. She was halfway done with her ham sandwich with dill pickles and cottage cheese (Jack had a strange sense of knowing what exactly she was craving) when someone suddenly covered her eyes with their hands. She knew immediately who it was.

"Rupert!" she exclaimed and smiled, pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"Shh," he replied. "Just come with me. I have a present for you."

"Oh Rupert, you spoil me."

"I said 'shh'."

Rupert kept his hands over her eyes as he helped Sabrina to her feet and guided her through the castle. He finally stopped at their bedroom door and removed his hands. Sabrina turned to him, confused. Before she could speak, he nodded toward the door.

"The surprise is in our room," he explained.

"Oh, alright..." That didn't satisfy her, but she trusted him. She went up to the door and opened it. Something had been placed at the foot of their bed and covered with a sheet. She walked up to it, took the sheet in her hands, and pulled.

The breath caught in her throat at the sight. The sheet fell to the floor, revealing an ornately carved cradle. It was tall enough so that one wouldn't have to bend down far to reach inside. The silken bedding was lined with lace and dyed a deep purple. A mobile was attached to one side and from it hung crystal figurines of ravens. The center of their bodies were clear and gradually faded to inky black in their wings, head and tail. Tiny rubies made up the eyes and sparkled in the lamplight.

"It's carved from rosewood and inlaid with gold. The bedding is made of the finest Japanese silk," Rupert explained. He came up behind her, smiling childishly. Sabrina turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's lovely! I adore it! Oh, thank you!" She threw her arms tightly around his neck. He returned the embrace more gently.

"I'm glad it pleases you."

When she let go of him, she went back over and explored the cradle some more. She touched the carvings and smoothed the blankets and admired the craftsmanship.

"I can't believe that you had this made for me."

"I didn't have it made. It was... it was mine." He smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" She turned back to him and giggled, seeing his bashful smile. "That makes it even better! Thank you, Rupert. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sabrina."

They embraced once more and he took his hands and placed them on her swollen belly.

"And I will love our child just as much."

"Oh, Rupert..." She smiled softly, putting her hands over his.

-x-

The farther along Sabrina got, she found herself growing bored throughout her days, longing for something to do. Rupert didn't allow her to do much else besides remaining in their room. He didn't want the hotel guests stressing her out and he didn't want her to overexert herself.

Suddenly, she realized that she had not thought of names. That would be an important thing to do. She went to her room and sat at the desk, writing down as many names as she could think of. They were in no particular order other than boy or girl names.

She went over the list several times, adding and taking away, and piecing together several combinations.

" _Alexander Calvin_... _Amelia Georgette_... _Franklin Kelley_ -" She suddenly yawned and glanced at the clock. "Oh dear, I'm so tired. It's still so early, though..."

She carefully stood, her back having become sore from sitting in that position for so long. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She smoothed her hands over her belly and smiled.

"Is it you making me so sleepy?" she asked and lightly patted her stomach. The child kicked her palm in response and she giggled. "Alright, to bed it is."

She changed into a nightdress, went over to the bed and lay down. She fell asleep almost immediately.

-x-

A few hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"Sabrina?"

She didn't stir. Rupert cracked the door before entering all the way. He smiled softly, seeing her asleep. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her hair splayed everywhere, her mouth slightly open, her limbs limp and alluring.

He noticed a small stack of papers on the desk that weren't there this morning. He went over to inspect them. They were names and combinations of names. He realized that this was something they had neglected to talk about. However, he had something in mind...

Taking up the pen, he wrote something down at the bottom of one of her lists.

" _Ermengarde von Dracul_... or... _Bertram Warren von Cracul_..." he muttered aloud as he wrote.

He then dressed himself for bed and lay down beside her, careful not to jostle her awake. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

-x-

Eventually, the fateful day arrived.

Forced to leave Sabrina alone with the midwife, Rupert wasn't sure what to do with himself. He wanted to stay close in case something happened but knew that there was really nothing that he could do.

Eventually, he forced himself to walk away from the door. It was nearly dawn so most of the guests were all in their rooms. He wandered the empty halls aimlessly, not caring where he ended up. He soon found himself at the library. He looked around at the familiar surroundings. He had practically lived in this room not too long ago. When Sabrina had entered his life, he no longer felt the need to escape into the realm of books and stories. He had found his own happily ever after. If only his books had gone into greater detail about what exactly happened 'happily ever after'. What did the princes do while they were forced to wait for their princesses to deliver their children?

He wandered to the rear of the room. The shelves and books here were far dustier than the ones closer to the front. He ran a hand over a row of exposed spines at his level. A gray film coated his fingers and he brushed it away.

A small movement caught his attention. It was Spade. The cat was sitting on a table beside a precarious stack of books. He stood and stretched, arching his back, and rubbed himself against the books. The unstable pile wobbled and the book on top clattered to the floor.

"Get away from there!" Rupert scolded, rushing towards the table to prevent more books from falling down. "Shoo!"

" _Merrooow_ ," Spade retorted, leaping from the table and silently scurrying out of sight. Rupert knelt and picked up the fallen book.

"Blasted cat..." He looked down at the book in his hands and brushed the dust away to more clearly read the title. There was none, so he carefully flipped through the pages. His eyes widened. It was his father's journal.

Long before Harold's disappearance and even before Tatiana ever set foot in the castle, Rupert and Alfred's parents had been killed by vampire hunters. They had been the kind that enjoyed chasing their pray rather than waiting around for it to come to them. Their thrill seeking had ultimately been their downfall. Rupert and Alfred had been too young to really understand at the time. Rupert couldn't say that he had ever missed his parents but he had often wondered if things would be any different had they still been around.

Curious, Rupert began skimming through the pages. His father, Eliot von Dracul, had almost filled the journal before his death. His last entry even noted the fact that he was planning to go out on a hunt with his wife.

Rupert wondered if he should even be reading this. Would it be disrespectful? What right did he have to look through his father's journal? Then again, it was left out in the open and not locked away. He was surprised that he hadn't found it sooner considering the amount of time he had spent in this room.

He decided to read it. He turned back a few pages. He stopped when he saw his name appear for the first time. He read:

 _Summer of 1238, May 17th_

 _The midwife told me it was a boy. I am a father of a son. His name will be Rupert... What will he be like? Will he go hunting with me? Will I teach him how to do things well? Will he look up to me? Will I be a better father than I feel mine was?_

 _Still, none of it was very real until the first time I felt him kick inside my beloved wife with my own hand. It was the best feeling I've ever felt. There was a life, growing inside of my partner day by day. Organs and tissue were being assembled into a little package that would, one day, look up at me and say, "I love you, father."_

 _Now I'm crying tears as I write this because the emotions are overwhelming. I want so badly to be a good father. I want to raise a child who is engaged with the world, who cares about others, who dreams and believes he can accomplish anything. I want him to enjoy life and never face a day of hardship._

 _But I know he will. I know that he will be hurt, bruised, damaged. He will have heartbreaks. He will make mistakes and he will not want to tell me about them. I can only hope that he will feel like he can come to me. Or that he will be able to talk to somebody who cares for him as much as I do._

 _I have so many hopes and dreams, and yet, it's barely just beginning. Sometime in the next few moments, he will be real. I will be able to see him, to hold him. I expect everything I'm feeling now to be just a pale shadow in the future when he is running around, when he smiles at me, or tells me I'm wrong, or shows me something I never knew about the world._

 _Honestly, I don't think I can really explain how it feels. It feels like life itself. Ups and downs and a depth of emotion that really just grabs on and shakes me around like nothing I've ever felt. It makes me feel small and helpless... and full of love. So much love._

 _I love you, Rupert._

Rupert's eyes widened as he read. It was almost as if Eliot had read his mind when this all began and wrote this to him as a letter of encouragement. Perhaps he was more like his father than he had imagined. He wondered what he would say if he could see him now. Would he be proud?

...of course he'd be proud.

He shut his eyes and pursed his lips, holding back tears. He had never longed for the reassuring presence of his father before. He wished that he could meet him now and hide away in his embrace as if he were a small child once again...

He closed the journal and tucked it into his coat pocket. He decided to read more of the contents later. Right now, he wanted to see if anything had changed with Sabrina. He hoped that she was as well as was to be expected during a time like this. Not that he really knew what was expected. When he arrived back at their room, the door was still shut and he dared not knock for fear of causing a problem. He sighed dejectedly.

"...I think I need some tea."

Rupert summoned a puppet servant to fetch him a pot of camomile tea. However, it was the cook, followed by his best friend, that returned with his order.

"Hey there, Rupert !" Jack chimmed happily. Daniel stood quiet by his side.

"What are ya still doin' up at this hour-" He stopped, noticing that Rupert was not in his room, even though he requested tea be brought to him. He gasped. "Is it happenin'?! Now?! Right now?!"

"Jack, please..." Daniel tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"Oooooooh happy day! Hehehe! I must go make a splendiferous cake fit for a first birthday !" With that, Jack shoved the tray of tea and iced lemon cookies at Daniel and took off back down the hall, giggling histerically. The tea almost spilled, but Daniel was able to catch his balance. He sighed in exasperation but decided to let it slide. He said nothing as he placed the tray on an end table in the hallway.

Rupert tried to regain his composure and nodded to the warewolf. He served himself a cup and sipped it thoughtfully. Daniel helped himself to some of the cookies and sat on the floor, making sure he could still reach the tray from where he sat.

"I don't think newborns are too interested in eating cake..." he mumbled.

Rupert looked up, surprised that he was speaking. Daniel was usually a man of few words, or rather, none at all.

"No," he found himself answering. "But I imagine that Sabrina will appreciate the gesture." He barely friends with him but felt like he needed to conversate with someone. The hours of waiting were driving him crazy.

Daniel nodded, his mouth full at the moment, having taken another bite. He soon swallowed.

"So I take it that infant vampires also take blood," he wondered.

Rupert nodded. "Yes..." To be honest, he didn't know much about children and the rearing of them despite all the books he read. Since discovering his beloved's condition, he hadn't even told Sabrina how he felt. The emotions had been too overwhelming to put into words and now seemed a little late to be saying such.

As he continued to consume the cookies, Daniel watched Rupert's face. He knew that he was worried about Sabrina but the furrows on his brow betrayed his deeper concern... parenthood.

"Hey, Rupert..." he said, having swallowed his current mouthful.

Rupert looked up.

"Yes, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded reasuringly.

"You'll be fine."

Surprised, Rupert stared at him for a moment. Somehow, hearing those words made him feel a little better. Perhaps he had underestimated the wolves.

"...thank you, Daniel."

Daniel smiled and stood, preparing to leave. He had finished all the cookies. He nodded once more and bade him farewell before vanishing down the hallway.

Rupert finished his tea and sat on the floor. He made a mental note to have more seating placed in the hallways around the guest rooms. He had grown weary from standing all day. His cane sat idly on the floor beside him. He sat across from his door and stared at it, waiting. His eyelids grew heavy and his head began to bob. He shook himself, trying to stay awake. He had to incase something happened to Sabrina. His will was strong but body's desire for sleep was stronger.

He soon fell asleep against the wall. His arms were folded and his chin rested on his chest. Pale blue locks of hair covered his face. His breathing was silent and deep.

"...master Rupert...?"

He heard someone calling his name.

... _Sabrina!_

His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet. It was the midwife standing in the doorway. She carried a basket of soiled sheets and towels but wore a soft, saticfied smile.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you, master Rupert," he said. "You have a perfectly healthy daughter."

 _A daughter_... Rupert's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to inquier further. The midwife spoke before he could.

"Lady Sabrina is also in good health but requiers plenty of rest. As do I. Good day." With that, she left him alone in the hallway.

Now that he was allowed to enter, he was suddenly reluctant. Did he really want to disturb Sabrina? The midwife just said that she needed rest. Perhaps he should go and sleep in another room-

"...Rupert? Are you out there?"

He heard Sabrina's voice softly call out to him. She sounded so feeble. Guilt tugged at his heart. No, he should not run from her now. She needed him more than ever... and so did their daughter. He took a deep breath and went in, closing the door behind him. He shut his eyes in anticipation and turned around. Sabrina was giggling at him.

"Don't be so nervous," she said. "Come here."

Slowly, he opened his eyes. He saw her propped up in their bed, a tiny bundle in her arms. Sabrina was smiling at him. Her hair was tied up in a haphazard bun but her face... He had never seen such a tender expression quite like that on her lovely face. She seemed to be overflowing with pride and love.

He drew nearer, his feet feeling heavy against the floor. His heart pounded in his chest. Why was he so anxious? It was only a...

...baby.

Rupert felt himself gasp when he could finally see what was wrapped up in the bundle. The eyes were closed and the little nostriles flared as she breathed. The lips moved while she slept as if she were suckling.

She was so beautiful... so perfect... so...

"...she's so tiny," he murmured. Sabrina giggled once more.

"Of course she is, silly," she said. He couldn't take his eyes off the little pink face. She was so amazing. To think they created something like this, a product of love. True love really was magical.

"Would you like to hold her?" Sabrina asked.

"I would surely drop her," he said, slightly paniced.

"Nonsense," she replied and patted the space next to her on the bed. "I'll show you. It's easiest to start while sitting."

He found himself sitting next to her. Sabrina showed him how to possition his arms and to mind the head. Then, she gently eased the bundle into his arms. Once again, he was mezmerized by that beautiful little face.

 _I'm... holding... my daughter..._ The phrase felt strange in his mind but it filled him with a new sensation that began to overwhelm him. His hands began to quiver and he forced himself to hold still.

Suddenly, the eyes fluttered open, revealing that they were a cool blue. Facial muscles stretched into an awkward smile. The bundle began to squirm and coo softly. Rupert froze, unsure what to do. A tiny hand broke free of the blanket and the fingers found their way to the tiny mouth. Saticfied, the eyes closed again and sleep came once more.

If Rupert's heart hadn't melted yet, it did so as he watched her suckle on her own hand. From that moment on, he was wrapped around her littlest finger. He would do anything to see her smile again, anything to protect her.

"I saw the name that you added to my list," Sabrina said. She didn't want to break the spell that had fallen over him, but wanted let him know her thoughts about his choice. "Ermengarde Monet von Dracul... I rather like it."

"Ermengarde..." he repeated softly, his eyes never leaving the child. He leaned down and gently touched his lips to her forehead. "Ermengarde, my little girl..."

Tears came to Sabrina's eyes as she watched him. Seeing him acting so tenderly with their newborn filled her with a new feeling. It was a feeling so strong that she could barely contain herself. Her shoulders trembled as she tried not to cry. This moment was so perfect, so beautiful... She had no idea how much love could come pouring from her heart at one time. It was as if a gyser has sprung up from the depths of her soul and was leaking from her eyes. She trembled as the happiness and love overwhelmed her.

They would remember this day for the rest of their lives.


End file.
